gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Puck-Artie Relationship
The Puck-Artie Relationship, also known as Arck, Partie or Artick is the friendship between Noah Puckerman and Artie Abrams. They officially became friends in Never Been Kissed, the sixth episode of Season Two. Episodes Season One Pilot Puck and the Football Team trap Artie in a porta-potty, planning to flip it over. Finn points out that this could be dangerous, but Puck counters that Artie is already in a wheelchair anyway. Puck offers Finn the chance to tip the porta-potty over, but Finn instead frees Artie, to which Puck responds: "Why are you helping out this loser?" Throwdown Having now joined the Glee Club, Puck helps carry Artie on his wheelchair when they are storming out of the auditorium. Season Two Never Been Kissed Puck chooses for his community service to be helping Artie. He and Artie sing One Love (People Get Ready) to raise Artie's popularity and gain some money to help pay Puck's parole. Artie tells Puck he is still in love with Brittany, so Puck arranges for them to go on a double date with him and Santana. At the restaurant Puck decides to dine 'n' dash, but Artie doesn't want to and pays, this makes Puck angry with Artie. When Puck gets told helping Artie doesn't count as community service, Artie offers to help Puck picking up trash by the highway, during which Artie would tutor him on geometry so that he can pass the class. Puck apologies for what he said at the restaurant and Artie thanks Puck for making him feel cool. Prom Queen Puck plays the guitar during the song'' Isn't She Lovely, which Artie sings to cope with his breakup from Brittany. Later, he gives him some advice on how he can win her back. Puck also wants Artie's help to spike Sue's punch bowl, which Artie declines at first. However, after Brittany rejects his prom proposal, he tells Puck that he'll help. Later, the two perform ''Friday ''at the prom with Sam. The prank to spike the punch bowl ultimately backfires as Sue catches Artie in the act, resulting in him miss most of his junior prom. Sue tries to interrogate him to tell her who put him up to the job, but Artie refuses to rat out Puck, even though it costs him most of his prom. Season Three The First Time As Artie is wheeling himself down the halls he raises his hand to give Puck a high-five, but Puck gives him an unamused look and leaves him hanging. Yes/No When the New Directions try to talk Artie out of his relationship with Becky, Puck questions if Artie has any intentions for dating her. Choke To help Puck graduate, Artie with the rest of the New Direction boys (minus Kurt) help Puck study for his Geography exam staying up the whole night to tutor him. Prom-asaurus When Puck announces that he is going to attend the anti-prom instead of the actual one, Artie asks him what became of his plan to spike the punch bowl at prom with alcohol, reminding Puck how he almost lost his teeth for it the year before. Goodbye During ''You Get What You Give, Artie shakes his head and smiles at Puck's solo line and dancing. Season Four Swan Song When Rachel explains how glee club is about different people coming together in order to have fun at making music, she uses Puck and Artie as an example. Glee, Actually In Artie's dream, he can walk and therefore results in no glee club. In the halls, Artie notices Puck, along with Finn, Sam, Jake, Ryder and Mike, harassing and bullying Kurt against the lockers and mocking his sexuality. Artie then steps in, wondering why they are acting like such jerks since they have sung Lady Gaga. Immediately Puck turns his attention to Artie and also pushes him into the walls and threatens to break his legs if he ever says that again to anyone. Artie then recruits all the members of New Directions into the choir room and tries to get them to remember the good times and the love they have for singing by performing Feliz Navidad. During the performance, Puck looks unamused and questions what he is trying to do. It is also insinuated that without Artie and the club, Puck never got the help academically for his classes, and therefore failed and didn't get to graduate on time, and hence why Puck was still at McKinley. Naked They do not interact in the episode, but when Finn suggests doing a bake sale to raise money for Regionals, Artie says that was only because Puck spiked the cupcakes with marijuana, reminding Finn. Songs Duets Onelovepeoplegetready.png|One Love (People Get Ready) (Never Been Kissed)|link=One Love (People Get Ready) Sang Together (In a Group Number) Related Songs *''Somebody to Love'' by Justin Bieber (Comeback) *''Never Going Back Again'' by Fleetwood Mac (Rumours) *''Isn't She Lovely'' by Stevie Wonder (Prom Queen) *''My Cup'' by Glee (New York) *''Moves Like Jagger/Jumpin' Jack Flash'' by Maroon 5/The Rolling Stone (Yes/No) *''You Get What You Give'' by The New Radicals ''(Goodbye) Trivia *Puck and Artie have both hooked up with Brittany, and had some type of relationship with Becky Jackson. *In songs where Artie sings in the hallway, Puck is almost always in the hallway behind him (e.g. ''Blame It (On the Alcohol), Never Going Back Again. etc) *Puck usually pushes Artie's wheelchair when they have scenes together. *Artie seems to really care about Puck and his grades (Never Been Kissed and Choke). *Artie is the only one member of the New Directions that Puck has told what really happened to him when he was in juvie. *Artie pushes Puck to do his best. *From Prom Queen onwards, Puck and Artie have had very little interaction. Gallery 281x2113393.jpg 110506glee-artie-puck-sam1.jpg 780934_1311321717880_full.png Artie(IWTHYH).jpg Glee - Prom Queen - Friday - Puck -Artie.jpg Glee Puck Arty.jpg s640x4807uij.jpg 311GLEEEp311Sc9108–167590634551141269.jpg Artie and Puck.jpg Artie and Puck6666.jpg artie kevin mchale sam chord overstreet puck mark sailing glee malaysia.jpg boysrumours-1303405546.jpg img-thing999.jpg never been kisses-6.jpg tumblr_ld469tWFOA1qb2xuuo1_500.gif Unknown765432.jpg 2-6-puck-artie.png tumblr_mcqhtr4MGQ1qdp8n6o6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mcqhtr4MGQ1qdp8n6o11_r1_250.gif tumblr_mcqhtr4MGQ1qdp8n6o5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mcqhtr4MGQ1qdp8n6o10_r1_250.gif tumblr_mcqhtr4MGQ1qdp8n6o7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mcqhtr4MGQ1qdp8n6o9_r1_250.gif tumblr_mcqhtr4MGQ1qdp8n6o2_250.gif tumblr_mcqhtr4MGQ1qdp8n6o8_r1_250.gif tumblr_mcqhtr4MGQ1qdp8n6o1_250.gif tumblr_m6hcs7Vgcj1qdp8n6o1_500.gif tumblr_ml41qtnb5D1qk3tk3o6_250.gif tumblr_mi4nmqrlVI1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_mi4nmqrlVI1ra5gbxo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mi4nmqrlVI1ra5gbxo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mi4nmqrlVI1ra5gbxo7_250.gif tumblr_mi4nmqrlVI1ra5gbxo8_250.gif tumblr_mi4nmqrlVI1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_mi4nmqrlVI1ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mi4nmqrlVI1ra5gbxo2_250.gif Navigational Category:Friendships Category:Relationships